


Mirror Glaze

by Lex Vale (deductively), Moistang



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Other, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deductively/pseuds/Lex%20Vale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moistang/pseuds/Moistang
Summary: "All it takes is a beautiful fake smile to hide an injured soul and they will never notice how broken you really are." -Robin WilliamsJean has been running his father's bakery for about 10 years now.  Everything was fine until his father passed, and he found himself in a relationship that would skew his view of the world forever.  His only solace: Baking.  Making art that can please others and bring smiles -realsmiles - to their faces.And then a disgruntled office worker went to his establishment and inexplicably began to rewrite Havoc's story.





	Mirror Glaze

**Author's Note:**

> "Lex stop starting stories and immediately losing motivation after 1-2 chapters" challenge??  
> Um hewwo I'm back with this! An AU where everyone is completely different yet sort of exactly the same as they were before! I have no clue how to describe this honestly-  
> This...was actually my then girlfriend (now fiancée)'s idea? I don't know if it was supposed to go this far but honestly we talk about it every day,, and I decided I wanted to get it on paper (???) because I really really really like it and it could honestly be a story of its own but like. Jean Havoc with tattoos. And a smile that could light up the whole world (even though he already has that AHA)  
> Anyway uhhh I can't make any testament to the quality of this considering that most of it is events that are definitely canon with no place in this timeline so......I'll discuss it with Sophie (my listed co-creator) as I'm writing it because screw outlines I'm a pantser  
> I really genuinely hope you enjoy reading this as much as Sophie and I have (mostly) enjoyed creating it!
> 
> Lex stop using parentheses for literally everything challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need you to pick up an order this Saturday. A birthday cake.”  
> …“Excuse me?”

_My_ _hometown_ _wasn’t_ _much;_ it was almost nothing compared to Central City with its skyscrapers and bright flashing lights, its hustle and its bustle.  Somehow the sound of Central’s controlled chaos never permeated our little sheltered dome.  I tried not to think about it too much; I only stayed in Central for 8 hours a day (not including traffic or when I was hungry and the fast food place down the street was calling my name) and I didn’t want it bleeding into the peace of my safe space.

Unfortunately, even without the noise, it still managed to worm its way into my life in the most subtle, tedious ways.This weekend, it had sneaked in through a cake pickup.

I had been called into my boss’s office at some point during the work week for something that I’d assumed would be pointless, albeit in a different way.Some minor mistake on an email he didn’t read through before calling me down to chide me, a spreadsheet that didn’t have the wrong information in it before I shared it with coworkers, whatever.I’d reached a point where I could sit in front of his desk and, no matter how he looked, stare at him with a flat face.

Imagine my surprise when he sighed, rested his hands on the desk, and said, “I need you to pick up an order this Saturday.A birthday cake.”

My stoic mask fell to the floor and shattered, immediately revealing my dumbfounded expression.“Excuse me?”

“Did I stutter, Roy?”His brow furrowed.“This Saturday, I need you to pick up an order for a birthday cake.”

“Is Frank not available?”

“Mr. Archer has plans this weekend.”What are the odds.“You will be taking this task.You’re the closest to the bakery we placed the order from.As such, you will be going.”

I’d known better than to protest, instead settling for a disgruntled “Thank you, Hakuro” before leaving his office.And now that my alarm had been droning on for a full two minutes now, I regretted that choice.I’d probably never have the nerve to outright tell him “no”, considering I was barely managing to pay rent even attempting to be subservient.But I was slowly losing track of just how many times I’d sighed and gone with it, and quite frankly, it had stopped growing tiresome a long time ago.It’d always felt like I was having wet cement poured on me as I tried to run a marathon; now the concrete had hardened to the point where I was a statue hobbling along the track, barely keeping up with the other runners.

Even so, I knew that I was the one driving the truck, dumping myself with sediment as if it were a punishment.Freeing myself would be as easy as turning in the letter of resignation whose date had been revised more than any of the words on the paper and packing the remainder of my items into the boxes hidden under my desk so I could make as graceful an exit as possible.

It wouldn’t be that easy.It would never be that easy.But I could prepare for everything that I could.

And, even though I wasn’t religious, I could pray.

But today was not the day that I would be packing my bags (boxes?) and quitting that horrible job.Today I would be taking home a cake that I didn’t want for a birthday that I couldn’t have cared less about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I’m working on revamping this chapter completely so excuse its broken appearance until it’s done h


End file.
